


Can You Hear Me?

by nightchandac



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy response to the prompt "Can you hear me?"  There will also be an angsty one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

Cir paced in her quarters, biting her lips and wringing her hands. “Kira, what do I do?” she asked quietly, almost breathlessly.

Kira, sat on Cir’s bed, watched her former Master calmly. “I mean, it’s obvious, right? You guys are disgustingly cute together, so what other choice is there?”

“Yeah, but I’m a Jedi! This is against everything in the Jedi Code… I can’t stay with the Order if I do this…” she replied, her voice shaking.

“I thought you had planned to retire someday, anyway. Maybe this is the universe telling you that now’s the time to do that.”

Cir sighed loudly. “You’re not helping. There’s no way I can just leave. Not with Vitiate still out there…”

Kira got serious for a moment. “Cir, listen. There’s always gonna be doubts and anxiety with this kind of thing, okay? And as for the Jedi Code thing, didn’t Master—”

“Yes, but that’s not the same thing. There’s a reason we aren’t allowed to do this…”

Smiling, Kira rose from the bed. “Well, he just got back, so I’ll let you—” she stopped as she turned to the doorway and walked straight into Doc. “Oh! Sorry. Uhm, she wants to talk to you.” She said awkwardly, waving mischievously as the door slid closed.

Doc shot a confused look at Kira and looked to Cir for an explanation. “What was that all about?” he asked, removing his jacket.

Cir rushed over and pulled him tightly. He stiffened, inhaling sharply at the sudden movement, but relaxed and embraced her. “I missed you,” she said into his chest.

He held her out at arm’s length, searching her face for an answer. “I missed you too, beautiful. Is everything okay?”

She swallowed hard, forcing herself to remain calm. “I need to tell you something. Something really big, okay?”

“If you’re gonna say you love me, I already know that. That’s why you married me,” he said, allowing her to gently intertwine their fingers in focus.

“Archie, I’m serious. Please…”

He looked deeply into her green eyes. “I’m all ears, gorgeous.”

Cir took a deep, steadying breath. “Okay. Archie, I’m pregnant.” Her eyes were watering and full of fear and confusion and joy. She watched as Doc’s face drained of all color. His gaze had drifted off somewhere else and he’d stopped breathing. “Doc?” she asked, but he was already falling. She quickly caught his head before his hit the ground.

“Hey, Doc? Are you okay? Can you hear me?” she asked, gently slapping his face.

As suddenly as they’d closed, his eyes fluttered open.

“Can you hear me? You in there?” She asked again.

He filled his lungs and let out a long, slow breath, allowing himself to fully come to. “What happened?”

Cir smiled widely. “Hun, you fainted. Are you okay?”

Doc shook his head. “No, no, no, I don’t faint. I was just testing your reflexes.”

Cir laughed and allowed him to sit up, still wary. “So…what do you think?”

Doc looked at her quizzically. “About what?”

Cir smiled again, allowing herself to be filled with joy instead of anxiety. “You’re going to be a father. I’m pregnant,” she repeated, allowing a bit of pride to seep through. Kira was right, all she had to do was tell him and she would know exactly what to do.

Doc’s grin stretched nearly from ear to ear. “I can’t wait,” he said, pulling her in close and kissing her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that f!jk calls Doc "Archie" when she needs his attention. I think its cute.


End file.
